Entering TVD
by NighttimeTerrors
Summary: (Redo of old story) Kimberley and Kayla never dreamed of falling into a show like the Vampire Diaries, and they never expected the strain it would place on their friendship as they attempted to navigate this crazy show and most importantly stay alive... Starts S2
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So if you recognize this story its because its something I took over from my friend who had all but given up on it. I was in the process of reposting what she had written before being given the suggestion to do my own version which I decided on...because I want it to be my own. So the two OCs and major plot points will be the same I'm just adding my own spin to it. This is my first fan fic, so if you have any advice or suggestions please review or PM me :)

NighttimeTerrors

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Death and Everything that Comes With It**

Kimberley and Kayla had known each other since they were children, but their friendship didn't bloom until much later than that. Neither of them could pinpoint the exact moment when they went from acquaintances to best friends, no they became friends like you fall asleep, slowly, and then all at once. They were beyond different. Kimberley was an extrovert who craved social connection and the need to be the center of all attention. Kayla was different she was introvert; nobody could make her quite so happy as herself. Her friendships had come few and far between and though she wouldn't ever admit it, apart from her family Kimberley was all she really had. These differences only served to benefit their friendship for why Kimberley pushed Kayla outwards, Kayla pulled her back. Their friendship they claimed as unique for they were the only people they could truly be themselves around, though their friendship had never really faced any true trials.

"What are you watching?" Kimberley questioned curiously as she peered over Kayla shoulder, surprised at her friend's complete ignorance to her entrance. Kayla shook her head, as she pulled the headphones out of her ear, already annoyed at her friend's interference.

"The Vampire Diaries," she said, in a voice that told Kimberley she should have got that already.

Kimberley rolled her eyes, "Your obsession with that show is unnatural," she claimed, as she fell onto the other side of her bed, staring up at her collage of pictures that decorated her roof.

"Its not an obsession," Kayla argued, causing Kim to shoot her a look from her dark brown eyes. Kayla sighed, "Fine its an obsession, but if you'd just watch it you'd understand why." Kimberley laughed the sound vibrating through the room, receiving a hurt glance from her best friend.

"Sorry its just," Kim muttered through her laughter, "it seems so stupid, besides I thought you said season 5 was annoying you. And it's a love triangle you know how I fell about those," she reminded her friend, as she attempted to make her friend understand her dislike of a show she'd never seen.

"You just don't like anything to do with the supernatural," Kayla snappe,d her black hair falling over her porcelain skin as she turned back to the screen.

"True," Kim admitted after a few seconds, pulling her thin blonde hair into a ponytail, "let's go out somewhere I'm bored," she suggested. Kayla sighed again, staring sadly at her screen, every part of her didn't want to but she couldn't say no to Kim it wasn't in her nature.

"Fine," Kayla agreed, as she dropped her laptop screen. Closing her eyes she estimated the amount of time Kim would take to pick an appropriate outfit for leaving the house and cursed herself for the premature decision of closing her laptop so soon. Kayla was of course not wrong, Kim's vanity was beyond any Kayla had ever meet and it took five outfits before she found one she looked okay in. Kayla couldn't help but think she looked amazing in all of them but refused to start that argument.

Going out at night Kimberley knew for Kayla meant either a dinner or a movie, considering anything out would just never be fun for her. Kim had tried to drag Kayla to some social things but she ended up looking so uncomfortable it was painful to watch. "Movies," Kim suggested as Kayla jumped in the passenger seat.

"Uh ah," Kayla agreed, her eyes trained to the phone in her hand.

"Anyone interesting?" Kim asked excitedly looking over her friends shoulder.

Kayla rolled her eyes, "Its my sister you dork," she claimed pushing her friend away, "now can we go?" she questioned.

"Fine," Kim agreed turning the car engine on making a beeline to their local theaters. Neither girl ever really loved any movie they saw but it was the mere excitement of the trip to the movies that they loved. The bad food and everything that came with it. The best part of the drive as Kayla had always judged it was around their cliff since it provided a perfect view of the blue seas from a height that don't normally climb to on the coast.

"We should go swimming tomorrow," Kayla decided looking out at the sea.

Kim grinned at the suggestion, though her thoughts unlike Kayla's were more on sunbathing than actual swimming, "Perfect." Kayla nodded, drawing her eyes back to the road her eyes catching something in the middle of the road. A rogue cat that seemed to have come out of nowhere, golden eyes shone at them. Kayla an animal lover above anything else, reacted without thinking, yanking the steering wheel so to pull the car away from the cat and off the cliff. By the time Kim worked out what was happening it was too late all that she could do was scream as the car flew. In a matter of seconds there was nothing but blackness for both the girls.

They would be found in a couple of hours by some passer by's who chose to take a picture of the full moon on the sea and ended up seeing a broken car, carrying the corpses of two girls far too young to die. Their family couldn't help but wondered that if they had been found earlier might they have had a chance? No, they were dead by impact. The two girls were buried beside one another, but their story was far from over….

* * *

So what do you think...in the next chapter they'll be in Mystic Falls :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey so sorry this hasn't taken a while to get out things have just been a little crazy, however I hope to update this weekly from now on, more if I can :) Thank you to my two reviewers and those that followed and favorited...I hope you enjoy this chapter.

If any of you have any ideas on who you want Kim or Kayla to be with feel free to tell me because right now its still up in the air...

**Chapter 2**

**The Return and the Arrival**

**Kim's POV**

My eyes fluttered open adjusting to the harsh artificial light that welcomed them. I groaned I was in pain all though I couldn't quite work out which part of my body hurt. Slowly I started to recollect things the simple things, my name Kimberley Weston, where I was from what I was done. Almost like a train it hit me, Kayla and the car, and the crash. My mind spun into confusion looking around the hospital room, searching for Kayla and my family. "Kayla," I croak, searching for a sign of my best friend. At the lack of a response I ignore the pain in my body pushing myself up as I try to adjust to my surroundings. "Hello," I call out, noticing the door to my room was open. My cry was met with what I could only guess was a nurse entering the room. "You're awake," she states as if it wasn't obvious. "How's Kayla?" I question, realizing for the first time that there was no guarantee my friend was still alive.

The nurse frowns as if she isn't sure who I was talking about, "The girl you were found with?" she questions.

"Yes," I growl in anger, I needed to know if she was okay, it was all that mattered.

"She's fine, she hasn't woken up yet," she informs me. I breathe a sigh of relief, letting the news flood my body.

"Where's my family?" I finally ask, needing to see some friendly faces.

"Family?" the nurse questions in confusion, "we don't even know your name."

I stare at her hardly comprehending what she was saying, "Kimberley Miles, where am I?" I question looking around, there was no way my family wouldn't be here.

"Mystic Falls," the nurse answers without thinking.

"Mystic Falls," I repeat my confusion increasing by each second, "I don't even know a Mystic Falls." Except that wasn't entirely true the name rang a bell for some strange reason but I couldn't place it, in my state the reference refused to claim where it was from.

"I'm sorry," the nurse says sincerely, "it might just be a bit of amnesia." It wasn't though I remembered everything, that was the problem.

"Yeah I guess," I mutter because all I wanted was for her to go to leave me to my thoughts.

The nurse hesitates for a few seconds, "Would you like to see your friend?" she questions.

I suppose she must feel sorry for me or something, but regardless of where the idea comes from it did make me feel better, "Love to," I say trying to force the tiniest of smiles onto my face.

Kayla's room wasn't that far from mine, but the nurse managed to tell me where we were found in the middle of the road battered and bruised. It was safe to say everyone was significantly confused including me, I couldn't understand any of it. All I knew was that after I saw Kayla I needed to ring my family and sort out this whole crazy mess. It was weird seeing Kayla in a hospital bed, I knew she was going to be fine but still somehow I was worried. The nurse left me in my wheelchair beside her bed. A few seconds later I saw her eyes open, a field of blue meeting my brown ones. "Kimberley," she mutters, trying to sit up before groaning in pain.

"Take it slow," I advise having just been through the same thing.

Kayla nods, "Right, where are we?" she asks before shaking her head, "the hospital." I take a few seconds to try and figure out how to break the news to her that we were in a place named Mystic Falls.

"At the Mystic Falls hospital to be exact," I tell her, deciding on the simple path.

Kayla rolls her eyes smiling, "Kimberley I'm in a hospital bed I haven't lost my mind, but good try," she informs me. I frown wondering how I got get her to believe me.

"Kayla I'm not lying, they found us in the middle of the road in Mystic Falls," I repeat to try and get it through her head.

"Right we're in Mystic Falls," Kayla agrees in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm serious, why won't you believe me?" I question.

Kayla gives me a look, "Because Mystic Falls is from the Vampire Diaries, a fictional town from a tv show," she reminds me.

I stare at her for the longest time unsure of what to do or what to say. It had to exist outside of the tv show obviously or, "We're dead," I decide on saying it out loud before I could think.

**Kayla's POV**

A few days in the hospital was unfortunately not enough time to come to the realization that we were in Mystic Falls, with the Gilberts, the Fells and every other founding family from the tv show. Kimberley was convinced we were dead and this was some sort of why afterlife, I wasn't sure what to believe it all seemed so strange. Most of the time I just avoided thinking about it or talking about it, but that of course didn't always work. Considering the fact we weren't eighteen and our families didn't exist we were now property of the government. I sat down next to Kimberley wriggling a bit to try and get use to my jeans, it felt surprisingly not nice to be in actual clothes, I had forgotten how uncomfortable they were. Kimberley had complained of course about her lack of choices and wasn't happy about what she was wearing, I guess some things didn't change. "What are we going to do?" she asks me her voice sounding almost desperate.

"I'm not sure," I admit and to be honest I didn't want to think about it.

"Its just I mean what are we going to do, we're going to a home Kayla and why are we even here?" she asks me upset.

I shake my head, "I don't know okay but we'll figure it out," I tell her, even if I thought I was lying.

"This isn't something you can just figure out," she snaps. She was right of course and the more I thought about it the more I didn't want to be put in some home. I had a family and I loved it, I wasn't some homeless kid.

"We could run away," I suggest, it wasn't a real suggestion but Kimberley's face lit up at the thought.

"Yes let's do it," she agrees readily without thinking.

"Yeah but where are we going to go, we have no money, no family, nothing," I remind her, hating myself for being the voice of reason.

Kim shrugs, "I don't know, but I do know I don't want to be here," she tells me and I can't help but agree with her. I mean surely we didn't enter this show just to be shipped off to some home and I wasn't really sure what else.

"I guess we could just check out Mystic Falls," I say, causing Kim to grin.

"Exactly," she agrees, standing up and pulling me along with her.

**Kim's POV**

I sigh leaning against the entrance to the hospital we had spent a couple of hours around Mystic Falls in which Kayla declared it was definitely Vampire Diaries Mystic Falls which actually made me feel worse. "I don't know what to do I feel completely helpless," I admit to Kayla, I didn't want to go to some home, all I wanted was to be at my actual home.

Kayla shakes her head, "Yeah I know the feeling," she mutters her eyes stopping in shock, "that's Stefan and Elena," she points out, her voice getting to an excited pitch.

I follow her gaze watching the people I recognize only from the occasional picture walking into the hospital, "What's the likelihood this is an elaborate prank?" I question, sighing I didn't want to deal with this.

"Not a chance," Kayla says shrugging.

"Okay whats the likelihood of not going back in there?" I say nodding my head toward the hospital.

Kayla plants her head against the building, closing her eyes as if to think, "I don't know," she murmurs.

"You don't know a lot then," I snap, it was starting to getting annoying that her answer to everything was I don't know. I knew that she was an indecisive person but it was beginning to get on my nerves that she wasn't interested in coming up with a plan, just pointing out the flaws in all of mine.

"What do you want me to do Kim, okay this isn't ideal. You'd think it be every person's dream to land on their favourite tv show but its not I just want to go home. Besides this is the kind of tv show where death is an ever present possibility," she tells me her voice as desperate as I can guess she feels.

"Great just what I need," I retort, the thought of death hadn't really entered my mind until that point.

"Sorry," Kayla mutters.

I pull myself up knowing there was only really one choice, "We should just get this over with," I say to Kayla, before marching back into the Mystic Falls hospital.

**Kayla's POV**

The nurses weren't happy to say the least at the thought we may have tried to run away, I was still upset that we hadn't. If only it wouldn't have been so impossible to get a job or find somewhere to stay. I even considered going to the Salvatore house but decided I actually liked life better than death. Especially since I couldn't remember anything past season 1, so I figured we were on season 2 which I'm pretty sure meant Katherine was back, which made a particular Salvatore probably the most scary person in this town after Katherine. "Good news girls," the worker handling our case announces as she walks up to us.

"Really?" I ask sarcastically, nothing about this entire situation could be described as good. She smiles broader, causing me and Kim to share a look of utter confusion.

"Yes, we've found someone to talk you home permanently," she informs us.

"What?" I ask again, "I mean isn't there some sort of procedure to go through or something."

The woman shakes her head, "Not that I can think of, anyway wait why there and I'll bring her through her name's Jenna Sommers."

My jaw drops at the name, "Kimberley this is destiny," I declare as the woman walks away.

"Not destiny, I'm pretty sure its something more sinister," Kim says frowning.

"Why?" I ask confused, considering we turned up at Mystic Falls and Jenna decides to take us in, it couldn't be more perfect.

"Come on from what you've told me about Jenna, an aunt who took on the impossible responsibility of two teenagers, I doubt there'd be any circumstance that she'd take on two more," Kim argues, which actually sounds reasonable.

"I'm trying to be an optimist please let me," I beg, the last thing I wanted to be doing was thinking about impending death or sinister motives.

Kim sighs and I can tell she's annoyed that I don't want to talk about it, "Fine but lets just be on the lookout, I don't want to die a second time in case you haven't noticed dying sucks," she snaps as our worker walks back in with Jenna.

"Hey girls," she greets us almost hesitantly.

"Hey," we both reply in unison.

"Can I just ask a quick question, why are you doing this? I mean we're two teenagers no normal person who no offence isn't that old would do this," Kim says before I can have a chance to stop her, instead I just glare.

Jenna looks uncomfortable with the question, "I guess I just heard your story and felt for you. I mean to be honest I'm not sure what inspired me to be your guardians but I hope its going to work," she tells us, seeming sincere. I couldn't argue with the fact it was odd, or why'd they let her be our guardians Jenna was clearly not in a position to take on two teenagers. "Should we go?" Jenna offers. Kim and I both nod unsure what to say.

"Sinister," Kim whispers to me.

"Destiny," I whisper back, in the hopes it actually is.

**Kim's POV**

"Another fact to add to why this is completely sinister, there is not enough room in this house, we're sharing a room," I tell Kayla, I was pacing I couldn't feel safe here it just wasn't right.

"Okay so the whole things a little odd," Kayla admits, "but this is a great space to investigate from and see the show unfold."

I stop pacing at her words, "Kayla please promise me that whatever happens we are not going to get involved in this show," I beg her.

"We're living in the Gilbert house, we're already involved," she reminds me.

"Please okay because one of us is going to end up dead if we do," I tell her, Kayla was right this show thrived on death, and now we were living in it.

Kayla sighs, "Fine not getting involved, I won't even tell them I know," she says to me.

I nod trying to be thankful for that, "Okay good, so should we meet the family," I suggest nodding at the door.

Kayla laughs picking herself up, "Like I don't already know everything about them," she reminds me.

I put my arm around her shoulder, "Try not to mention that in the formal introductions," I tell her jokingly.

"Yeah because that would go down a treat," she jokes back as we make our way downstairs.

"Girls," Jenna greets us cheerfully as we walk into the kitchen. I smile at the two people who stand beside her, Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, I could only guess that secretly hate us. I'm pretty sure that if my parents or guardian whatever moved in two strangers without telling me I'd be annoyed.

"Hi, its nice to meet you I'm Elena," Elena introduces herself.

"Kim," I say shaking her hand.

"Kayla," Kayla mutters shyly from behind me.

"Jeremy," Jenna encourages the younger boy.

"Whatever," he snaps walking out of the kitchen.

"He's going through a hard time," Elena seeks to explain before Jenna can get a word in.

"Yeah I get it, we get it," Kayla says quickly.

"We all are," I add leaning against the counter, "so do we have food?" I question in the hopes to change the subject.

"I can cook," Jenna suggests.

"Or we could order in," Elena adds.

"Order in I think," I decide smiling. Even Kayla smiles and I wonder if we're going to be alright here, right now it seemed possible.


End file.
